Beyond Your Code: Outcasts in the Arcade
by kbook
Summary: After being chased out of their game, Rancis and Candlehead have only one goal; to find a new home. When a bad guy named Wreck-it Ralph offers them a chance to live at the Niceland Residence, will the two former racers find the home they need? And what will happen if their secret gets out again. Part 2 of the three part series.
1. Chapter 1 Searching For A New Home

**AN: Hey, I'm back. **

**For those who have just started reading this, read part 1, A Different Type of Sweet, first to understand what's going on. **

**For those who have been waiting for part 2, here it is. Enjoy :). Read & review, but no flames**

* * *

"All right, everyone, the arcade is closed!" announced Yuni Versa from Dance Dance Revolution.

At the sound of that, everyone in the arcade went to do their daily after open hour break.

At Tapper's, the closet door opened. Rancis and Candlehead stepped out.

"Is the arcade really closed?" asked Candlehead.

Rancis could see the other arcade characters entering the bar. "Yeah, I think it is."

The two of them went out of the closet and sat down at the bar.

It's been a eight days since they were chased out of Sugar Rush. They left because of their special abilities.

About a year ago, Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlhead discovered they had powers that weren't suppose to be a part of their codes in the first place. They kept it a secret until they stopped an incident that could've put the game in danger. However, King Candy wasn't about to share the racetrack with two oddball codes; so he had all of Sugar Rush turned against them, and the two had no choice but to leave.

Now their main focus was to find a new home.

Candlehead took out a list of arcade games that they've been visiting lately. "All right, here are a few places I think are suitable for our new home." She began listing them. "Super Mario Bros?"

Rancis responded "Next."

"Sonic Adventures?"

"Next."

"House of Dead?"

"... Definitely not."

Candlehead looked at her list and asked Rancis "So do you have a game in mind?"

Rancis thought about it. Over the course of their journey to find a new home, he and Candlehead have visited a lot of games. They would go out during the closing hours and visit the other games. They were careful enough to stay out of trouble because if they die in one game, they won't regenerate. Rancis recalled all the times Candlehead had gone on fire for each time she got too excited and he had to chase after her. The only time he used his telekinetic power in another game was when he flipped out at a zombie in the House of Dead. There wasn't any place they can call home yet.

"Hello again," greeted Tapper "Would you kids like another drink?"

"Just two root beers." Rancis replied

Tapper got them their drinks and the two kids drank them without leaving a drop.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Candlehead; she had been following his lead since the day they were both chased out.

Rancis thought about it for a moment. Then answered "Let's check the games on the lower left on the arcade. If we still can't call a place home, then we'll join Q*bert again."

"All right then." Said Candlehead; ready to go. "How are we going to avoid Surge Loser this time?"

"Don't worry, I have a new idea." said Rancis cockily.

They both went to the exit of the game.

At the same time, a huge character with giant hands took a seat on the bar.

Tapper greeted him. "Ah, welcome back, Ralph."

Wreck-it Ralph only sighed "Just give me another root beer."

Tapper gave him his order. As Ralph finished his drink, he decided to ask something of him. "Say, Ralph, did you see those kids that just exited?"

"You mean that blond kid and pigtailed kid?" recalled Ralph

"Yeah, those two." He motioned for him to come in close "Between you and me; they've been hiding out in the closet for a while now. They would often go out to the arcade, but come back as soon as it's opening time. When I told them to go home; they said they don't have a home anymore. I don't know if they are telling the truth; much less what game they're from, but I can't have two little kids living in my closet like lost orphans."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Ralph

"I was wondering if you can negotiate with the Nicelanders; you know, make room for the kids."

"Me? Talk to the Nicelanders?" Ralph recalled the the Nicelanders normally don't listen to him; Gene, the mayor of the Niceland residence especially.

"Come on, Ralph, do it for two adorable little children." said Tapper "I know that's what a good guy would do." He knew about Ralph's position as a bad guy and his desire to be a hero for once.

Ralph just thought about it for a moment...

* * *

Back outside of Tapper's, Rancis looked both sides of the station.

Surge Protector was talking to a koopa kid from Super Mario Bros.

Rancis said to Candlehead "All right, Surge Loser is not looking. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2 Surge's Least Favorite Job

"I told you a million times, using these rings will not make you guys any closer into defeating Mario. Now, I suggest you go back to your game." Surge Protector concluded after confiscating a ring from Sonic Adventures. "Now, anything you would like to declare?"

"I hate you!" shouted the koopa kid.

Surge Protector sighed "I get that a lot. Run along now."

The koopa kid ran crying.

It wasn't an easy job, but someone had to do it. Surge Protector looked at what's next on his list. It was his least favorite part. "Oh, yeah, trying to convince those two kids to go back to their game."

A few days ago, he noticed two characters that were visiting various games. Suspicious, he began to look a bit deeper into them. He recognized the outfits from the a certain game, but couldn't put his finger on it. When he confronted them, they told him their game was unplugged, but he knew that was a lie right off the bat. He was always the first to know when a game's getting unplugged and no games have been unplugged recently. When he told the kids to go home; they did what any naughty kid would do.

They ran away from him.

Ever since, it's been a cat and mouse chase to catch two little kids and convince them to go back to their game. So far, he hasn't been successful.

He went to the entrance of Tapper's where he would expect them to come out. He noticed two Pac Man ghosts, Blinky and Pinky; who were surprisingly close to the ground, leave the game.

"Hello, Blinky and Pinky." He replied "Have either of you seen two little kids?" He showed a poster with a drawing of the two kids' faces.

The ghost called Blinky shook his head "no".

Surge Protector motioned them to continue on.

It wasn't long though, before the _real _ghosts passed by him. "Hey Surge." greeted Blinky

"Good evening." Surge said back before he realized something was wrong. He looked at the ghosts who were floating at normal level; then back at the ones he saw earlier.

* * *

"I can't believe he fell for it." chuckled Candlehead under the pink blanket. "He's such an idiot."

"A real big idiot." agreed Rancis under the red blanket.

"So if the arcade ever closes down..."

"We know who to blame."

The kids laughed at their little joke when the blankets were suddenly removed.

"Ah-HA! declared Surge Protector.

"Oh ah... Good evening, Surge Protector." greeted Rancis

Surge didn't greet them back. He just started like how he would normally do with interrogating characters. "Name?"

"Captain America" responded Rancis

"Name?" Surge repeated; annoyed

"Lady Gaga." responded Candlehead.

Surge scowled; he knew that at this point, he wouldn't get much out of them. "So where are you two going?"

"Anywhere but here." Rancis answered.

"Are you two kids are going to visit another game?"

"...Maybe..." lied Candlehead

"Well, if you're not, I think it's about time you guys go home!" He pointed to the one game he realized the kids seem to avoid: Sugar Rush.

"Well you'll have to catch us first!" And with that, Candlehead went on fire.

Surge Protector fell back from shock, but he immediately recovered when the fire was gone he saw the two kids running away from him. "Get back here!" He ordered.

Rancis and Candlehead ran to the nearest entrance they could find; they knew Surge normally won't enter the games.

However, as soon as they got to the first entrance, Surge suddenly appeared right in front of them. "Hold it right there!"

Of course, the two kids weren't going to stop for him. They went to the next entrance away from Surge.

But with each entrance, Surge is one step ahead of them; telling them to go home.

* * *

Ralph exited Tapper's. He was was thinking about what Tapper said to him.

Thirty years of being tossed off the roof and into the mud made him sick and tired of being a bad guy. He wished that just once, he would be the good guy.

Maybe it wouldn't be bad to let two kids stay in his game, but how was he going to convince the Nicelanders about it? He wasn't sure if there was really anymore room at the residence. And will the citizens really take his word for it?

Just then, the two kids Tapper was talking about came up to him.

"Hey, mister!" said the blond boy.

"Hide us, please!" said the pigtailed girl (Is that a lit up candle on her head?).

The two kids hid behind Ralph.

Before Ralph could ask, Surge Protector suddenly appeared.

Ralph groaned; "What do you want?" He was expecting the usual interrogation.

Instead Surge Protector demanded "Have you seen two little kids anywhere?"

Ralph had a feeling he was talking about the two kids that were hiding behind him. "Uh, no, I haven't seen any kids. Kids avoid me anyway. So why would they come this way?"

Surge took one look at Ralph, showed him a picture of the two kids (both drawn a bit chubbier) and said "If you ever seen these two kids, I want you to report them to me. Is that clear?"

Ralph looked at him like he was crazy because he did look like he was crazy. "Yeah... it's clear."

"Anything you would like to declare?"

"I hate you."

"You're not the only one who said that." Then he left.


	3. Chapter 3 The Niceland Residence

**AN: I know Ralph and kids haven't formally met each other, but their names will be mentioned just to avoid confusion.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Once Surge Protector was gone, Rancis and Candlehead appear from the big guy's back.

Rancis sighed with relief. "Thanks, big guy."

"Yeah, you saved us." said Candlehead.

Ralph took a look at the two kids, it was the first time anyone had thank him for anything. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having them around. "Hey, uh... you kids?" He wasn't used to talking to young children. "I heard about you two from Tapper, and the fact that you guys need a home. So... you see, the game I'm from might have an open room or two that so..."

"So we can stay at your game?" asked Candlehead

"Uh... yeah, you might stay."

Candlehead cheered with delight; however Rancis looked uncertain. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, I'm just offering you a place to live." Ralph said back; voice rising.

Rancis wasn't convinced. "I don't know..."

"Come on, how bad can it be?" said Candlehead "This might be the only chance to find a new home."

Rancis looked at Candlehead and her eager eyes; then he looked at Ralph who had the don't-you-trust-me look, but not the friendly innocent version. He finally came to a conclusion. "Fine... I guess we can take a look at it at least."

* * *

Ralph took the kids to his game, Fix-it Felix Jr. They rode a small train to his game.

The game environment was a lot smaller compare to Sugar Rush. There wasn't much except for the giant pile of bricks on one end, and a tall building in the center of the grass field. There was the big screen that was for the gamers to see through.

As they exit the train station and into the building, Candlehead looked up into the black sky. "Are the stars coming out tonight?"

"Uh, no, we don't get stars." responded Ralph

"Oh... Then when will daytime come?"

"There's no daytime either."

"Really? No moon or sun either? Then what do you guys have for sky light?"

Ralph groaned in annoyance. Rancis gave him the I-know-how-you-feel look.

Once inside the building, they took the elevator up to the penthouse where Ralph said he'll negotiate with the mayor of the place. He also asked "So what was with the Surge and you guys? It looked like he wanted to kill you two."

"Oh, he's just mad because we spilled coffee on him." Rancis answered

* * *

At the penthouse of the building, everyone was talking; relaxing and having a good time. But the main reason why everyone was gathering there was because Fix-it Felix wanted to have a meeting for planning their thirty-year anniversary party.

"Settle down everyone." said Felix. He was standing next to a giant white board with Gene. "Now, does anyone have any plans for the party? Gene and I will be more than happy to write them down."

The Nicelanders began to toss out a few suggestions as Felix wrote them down on the board: "We can have karaoke." "Open snack buffet." "Dance off." "Liquor drink competition."

"Uh, we might have to think about that last one." Felix remembered what happened the last drinking contest.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"I wonder who that is?" asked Felix; knowing only the Nicelanders were invited to this meeting and no one outside the game knew.

"I'll get it." said Gene, who went to the door.

He opened it to see the bad guy of their game. "Uh... hey, Gene" Ralph started "Look I was wondering-."

Gene didn't give him the time to explain though as he slammed the door in fear. "It's Wreck-it Ralph!" he shouted.

The Nicelanders were in a turmoil when they heard that. They didn't expect Ralph to come to their meeting; they normally left him out.

As the good guy of his game, Felix tried to clam him down. "Don't worry, everyone. I'll go see what he wants."

Felix went to the door and closed it behind him when he confronted Ralph. "Oh, hey, Ralph. What brings you up here on this fine day?" He politely said to him.

"Uh, hey, Felix. I was just wondering if there was some room in the building. You know, some empty space that no one is using?"

Uh-oh. Felix was getting the feeling that Ralph finally wants his own room. He knew this might come one day, but he still didn't know how what to say. He knew there was no way Gene was going to let Ralph stay under the same roof as the Nicelanders. "Um... Ralph, I'm not sure if there's really an available room."

"Well it doesn't have to be much." said Ralph "It's just for two little kids."

Then Felix finally noticed them; two sad looking kids, a boy and girl, standing behind Ralph.

* * *

The meeting for the party planning was called off and replaced for an emergency meeting for the two kids Ralph brought.

"So let me get this straight." said Gene; who didn't like the idea "You want us to take in two poor little orphans that you just happen to find in the arcade?"

"Uh, yeah, that's all." confirmed Ralph

The Nicelanders talked among themselves. It was sad to see two homeless children out in the arcade, but they never had someone who was outside the game stay with them before.

Rancis and Candlehead only watched as the conversation continued.

"Do you know what game these kids are from?" asked Gene

"Well uh... no." Ralph regrettably said.

"Do you even know their names?"

"Er... no... What are your names?" he asked the kids.

Candlehead answered first "My name is Can-."

"-dace!" Rancis interrupted her "Her name is Candace. And my name is Randy." He felt bad about lying but something told him they shouldn't give out their real names.

Candlehead gave him a look, but the Nicelanders, Felix, and Ralph looked convinced.

"Nice to meet you." said Felix with a friendly smile. "I'm Fix-it Felix Jr."

"And I'm Ralph; Wreck-it Ralph." Ralph said after Felix.

It looked like they were on friendly terms now, but this didn't mean the end of Gene's interrogation. "So, Randy and Candace, what game are you guys from?"

"The Lost Kids." answered Rancis

"Epic Little Quest." answered Candlehead

They came up with a made up name of the top of their head. The problem was; they both said it at the same time.

"Well which is it?" asked Gene

The two looked at each other. Rancis was the one who answered "The Lost Kids of Epic Little Quest... That's the game we're from."

"Jimmy jammy, that's a long name." said Felix

"Well, it can be shorten sometimes. That's why we said two different answers."

"I've never heard of this game before." said a Nicelander.

"It was unplugged as soon as it was plugged in." said Candlehead

Everyone gasped at the news; they've never heard of a game that got unplugged so quickly.

"Yeah, we were really an unpopular game." said Rancis "Barely got any gamers."

Everyone looked sorry for the two kids. Ralph had a slight look of suspicion, but it looked like he pity them as well. "You poor little kids." Felix said sadly "You hardly ever got to know the joy of gaming. Is there anyone else from your game that you want us to take in too? We'll be more than happy to provide them shelter."

Candlehead shook her head; she was getting good at this lying stuff. "No, there's no one else. They didn't make it."

"What? Didn't they get a signal or something?" questioned Gene; knowing that something always happens before the game gets unplugged (such as an out of order sign, an alarm, or the game background suddenly disappearing).

"... I think we did get something, but nobody knew what it was." explained Candlehead

"The only reason why Candace and I got out safely is because we were out of the game when it got unplugged." concluded Rancis

Surprisingly, everyone was buying these pack of lies.

"You poor little children." said Mary as she gently petted Rancis' hair. "You two must have suffered for so long."

"Gene, let them stay." said Deanna.

"It's unbearable to see them suffer like this." agreed Don

Gene was uncertain, he felt sorry for these kids, but he still didn't take fancy to two outsiders moving in.

"Come on, Gene." said Ralph "They're just kids. What harm can they do?"

"Why don't we give them those that for lease room?" suggested Felix "I'm sure it's just fine to let them move in."

Gene looked into Candlehead's eyes; they were like a sad puppy. He sighed and came to a conclusion. "I guess we'll let them stay."

Everyone cheered; including Ralph.

Candlehead was about to cheer with excitement when Rancis stopped her. He didn't want her to get too excited and go on fire; the last thing they both want is to lose a home as soon as they got it.

"But first," Gene then stated "We've got to get you out of those clothing. You guys look like you came out of a Candyland board game."

* * *

**AN: Rancis and Candlehead will be referred to as this new names by the Nicelanders, Felix, and Ralph but I will still use their real names through out this story.**


	4. Chapter 4 A New Life

Rancis got changed in the men's dressing room. He was trying on an outfit given to him by the Nicelanders.

It wasn't as fancy compare to his racing uniform, but it was nice and comfortable at least. He was now wearing a white tee-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. He was also wearing a yellow plaid stripe baggy jacket.

Rancis looked at himself in the mirror. The baggy jacket reminded him of Vanellope's hoodie sweater a little.

He regrettably thought about his former game's local glitch. The last time they talked, he threw a gobstopper at her and told her to go away when all she wanted to do was help. It was the one thing that was pulling him back to Sugar Rush; apologizing to Vanellope, but it was too late for that now.

He also looked at his racing uniform. For some reason, he had a hard time letting it go; it was the last thing he had left of his time as a racer.

To both him and Candlehead (who was in the ladies' dressing room), being a racer was the best thing you can be. There was nothing more exciting than getting into a candy go-kart, and racing with your fellow racer friends and rivals. However, that all changed when the ruler of Sugar Rush, King Candy, banned them from the racetrack upon discovering their abilities, and the other racers; lead by popular and snobby Taffyta Muttonfudge, ostracized them and destroyed their karts.

That was most horrific day in his existence.

Ever since, Rancis had limited himself to not using his power at all. He didn't want to go over that dramatic experience ever again.

Once he was all dress up, and fixed his hair a little, he went to the door. Just before exiting, he took one last look at his racing outfit; even his signature peanutbutter cap was with it. "Good-bye, Rancis Fluggerbutter." he thought sadly, and closed the door.

The Nicelanders, Felix, and Ralph were all waiting for him.

"You look great." said Mary

"Very nice." agreed Don

"I don't know, he looks kind of like a punk." said Gene

"I think you look very handsome in it." Felix complemented.

The door to the ladies dressing room opened, and there was Candlehead in a different attire too. She wore a white blouse with a red sweater on top, with a blue skirt, white knee-length socks, and a nice black shoes.

"Wow..." she said; looking at Rancis' outfit "You look so cool, Rancis- I mean, Randy."

"You don't look bad yourself." Rancis responded with a smirk.

"Indeed, you look very lovely." said Deanna

"Very lady like." agreed Mary

"Enough of that." said Gene "Time to show you kids your room."

Everyone went to the elevator. Rancis was about to follow them when he saw Candlehead take something from behind her back.

It was her racer cap with her signature candle on it. She was about to lit it up and put it on her head when Rancis stopped her. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded

"I can't go anywhere without my candle." she complained "I feel like it's a part of me."

"It doesn't work with your new outfit." he pointed out "Besides, I don't think the residents in this game are going to approve of you wearing a candle on your head."

"But that's what makes me Candlehead."

"Well, you're not Candlehead anymore. You're Candace, remember? Now put that away before anyone notices it." He then went ahead of her.

Candlehead took on look at her candle. She put it back with her racing outfit in the dressing room. She really didn't want to let her candle go, but then she remembered that terrifying day and King Candy's words: "_You two are no longer racers!_"

Candlehead was a racer. If she was no longer a racer then there was no purpose in being called that name; much less keep her favorite candle. She sighed as she agreed with Rancis' words and put the candle cap down with her old all folded up attire. "Good-bye, Candlehead." she thought and left the outfit behind.

* * *

Gene opened the door to their new room. Inside was a small apartment room; almost the size of the average motel room. Everything inside practically was bare and white; with only two beds on each side, a cabinet, and a door to the bathroom.

"This will be where you'll live for now on." Gene explained "It's not much, but it's the only room where no one is occupying... and is actually programed."

"Do you like it?" asked Felix; a bit worried that the kids might not take the small space well.

The kids seem to be quiet for a moment; the Nicelanders were sure they were disappointed.

Then Candlehead joyously jumped on the bed. "I love it!" she shouted. She really did. It's been a while since the last time either of them had seen a real bed.

Rancis had a gentle smile. "It's not bad. It beats the closet at Tapper's."

Ralph smiled; now feeling good that he did brought them over.

Felix was feeling good too; then he remembered something. "Randy; Candace, there's something we would like to show you."

* * *

They were on the penthouse balcony, where there was a clear view of what's through the screen.

"Wow..." Candlehead said impressed

"You can see the whole arcade from here." said Rancis

"Well, not all of it." corrected Felix "But every time the arcade opens there's nothing more joyous then to see the happy gamers come inside." The screen showed directly where the arcade entrance is.

Felix handed Rancis a sheet of paper with a room number on it. "That's my room number. If you two need anything, just come to your Uncle Felix."

"Where's your room, Ralph?" asked Candlehead

"Uh, I don't have a room." Ralph answered with annoyance. "I live at my stump in the dump over there; all alone." He pointed to where the pile of bricks are.

"Man, that must be real comfy." muttered Rancis with sarcasm. Then something caught his eye. "What is that?" he asked; pointing to something on the screen.

"Oh that's probably just a little dust." answered Felix "Mr. Litwack polishes the screen daily so don't worry about it."

"No... that." He wasn't pointing to something on the screen, but rather something through the screen.

Candlehead realized what he was pointing to and frowned "Aw fudge..."

It was the Sugar Rush game cabinet.

"Oh, that is the arcade's number one racing game, Sugar Rush." Felix began to explain. "It's strange though, fifteen years ago, when the game first got plugged in, everyone in the entire arcade wanted to greet our new neighbors when they first step into Game Central Station, but no one ever came out. Some wanted to go into the game to see what's wrong, but the train never arrived so we thought they just want to be let alone." He thought about it a bit more. "Did it have something to my homemade raspberry pie? I swear it's not that bad..."

"Of course its not that bad; even through it's slightly burnt and tasteless." said Ralph

Rancis and Candlehead weren't listening. They just couldn't believe they now have a clear view of their old game. It was serving as an ugly reminder of the past and an eye-sore.

"Well, that's one down point..." muttered Rancis; then something else caught his eye.

It was the owner of the arcade, Mr. Litwack, and he was opening the door for the eager gamers who were waiting outside.

Also noticing it, Gene said "The arcade is opening! In your places, everyone."

* * *

"Mr. Litwack?" a girl asked as she came up to him. "In the Sugar Rush game, is there a way to choose another racer? Besides the ones on the roaster?"

Mr. Litwack thought about it and answered "I'm not sure if that's possible..."

"I haven't seen my favorite racer, Candlehead, in days!" the girl complained (for those who don't know or haven't realized, it's the little sister from part one).

His eyes lit up as if he remembered "You mean the one your sister said when on fire."

"Yeah, that's the one. Is there a way to play her again? I miss her."

Mr. Litwack sighed "I'm sorry, I don't think it's possible. But you aren't the only one who misses her. Several gamers who like her too have been complaining that hasn't been appearing lately. And she's not the only character who's missed. I've also received complaints from those who liked another racer who also hasn't shown up... Rancis Fluggerbutter I believe he was named." He thought about it a little more. "I'll see what I can do about it. Until, then, just make the best of the available racers right now." Then he left to attend to another gamer.

"But I don't want another racer..." the girl pouted.

She looked at the Sugar Rush game; she had lost her motivation to play it.

Then she noticed another game; Fix-it Felix Jr.

She shrugged and decided to play it.

* * *

"Quarter alert!" warned Don

"Places everyone!" instructed Gene

Rancis and Candlehead were waiting in another Nicelander's apartment. Gene told them they should learn what their game is like and watch from there.

The gamer's face appeared on the screen; ready to play.

Ralph appeared on the ground and shouted "I'm gonna wreck it!" Then he climbed the building, started smashing windows, and making the building shake until he was on the top.

The two kids had to hang on to something for dear life. They could hear the glass shatter and the bricks fall.

Rancis was told not to open his window so the gamers wouldn't see him, but the clear glass showed him that the building was a wreck. "Whoa... how are you guys going to fix it?"

"Fixing is the name of the game." Gene; who somehow hear him, answered "Just watch."

The Nicelanders shouted "Fix it Felix!"

Felix suddenly appeared from the other side of the screen. "I can fix it!" he said; carrying his golden hammer.

Felix went up to a broken window. With one tap of his hammer, it was suddenly fixed.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" said Candlehead, easily impressed.

The two watched as Felix fix the damage Ralph caused. Ralph sometimes wreck the building a little more; causing bricks to fall down to Felix. If the player didn't make Felix dodge the bricks, he will lose a life.

Then, Mary put a pie on the stand. Felix is guided towards the pie and eats it. Suddenly, his hat went up in flashing color and a gold circle was around him. He was faster and could resist Ralph's attacks. It wasn't long before level one is finish.

* * *

Pretty soon everyone was on the roof. Rancis and Candlehead were off to the side so they wouldn't be seen.

"Here's what happens after a player completes a level." explained Gene

A shiny gold medal suddenly appeared.

"First we give Felix his medal."

The medal went around Felix's neck. Felix held up a pie in pride as a female Nicelander kisses him on the cheek.

"And Ralph?" asked Candlehead

"Oh, Ralph." Gene's voice became stern "We give him what he deserves."

The Nicelanders pick up Ralph and threw him off. Ralph fell down a great height in the air and landed into the mud.

Rancis and Candlehead had that "ouch" look. They looked down where Ralph landed.

"Are you okay?" called out Candlehead

"Yeah, I'm okay." responded Ralph as he cleaned himself of the mud "Only my ego is broken..."

"Everyone, get ready for the next level." pipped up Gene.


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble At Game Central

For the next few days, Rancis and Candlehead have been adjusting to their new life quite nicely. They soon learn to get use to Ralph's wrecking and the building shaking. They enjoyed watching Felix fix the building every time a gamer started playing. The Nicelanders even let them have the turn of saying "Fix it Felix!". They were one time offered to throw Ralph off the roof, but they politely refused.

Candlehead often helped with the pie baking, but she preferred baking cakes instead (besides pies were a bad reminder to her of Jubileena Bing-Bing and her cherry bombs). The Nicelanders were skeptical of using cake instead of pie, but the effect of Felix eating them seemed to be same so nobody minded.

Rancis hasn't used his power one bit, and he was glad about that. Candlehead hasn't used her's either, but there had been some really close calls.

After the arcade closed, the kids would often hang out with Ralph in the dump and keep him company. Ralph wasn't completely comfortable with this, but it was nice having some company.

One day, Rancis got ready for another closing hour break. He was getting himself ready in their room. They were allowed to decorate their room in anyway they like (they drawn a line in the middle so each can decorate one half of the room). It surprisingly resembled the interior of their old houses back at Sugar Rush (Candlehead's on the left and Rancis' on the right).

Once his hair was fixed, he went out of the room, out of the apartment, and to the train station, where Ralph was. They made him agreed to go out of the arcade for once.

"Hey, Ralph." he greeted "Ready to go out, Donkey Kong wannabe?"

"Uh, yeah, as soon as your friend, Candace, comes out."

Rancis notices that Candlehead wasn't around. "Where is she?"

Ralph pointed out the direction. "She's in the dump. She's been visiting there for a while now. I thought you knew."

"No I didn't know about it at all." Candlehead didn't tell him anything about this. He went to the dump to find her.

It took a while since the dump was so huge, but he eventually heard her voice: "And here comes Candlehead! She's coming close..."

Rancis looked over a hill of bricks where he saw a huge clearing where there was Candlehead in a kart made entirely out of bricks.

She was in her own little world; most likely pretending that she was still a racer. "Here she comes... she passes Taffyta... and she makes it to the finish line first! Candlehead is in first place!" She does a victory pose on her pretend kart.

Rancis slowly clapped, and she finally notices him. "That's nice." he said sarcastically. "What do you think you're doing?"

Candlehead snapped back to reality and tried to deny what she was doing. "Nothing..."

His eyes examined the brick kart. "Really? Because it looked like you were doing something."

"No, I was really doing nothing. It wasn't like I was pretending to be a racer again because deep down I really miss being one."

That actually explained everything to him, but he didn't say. "Just head for the train station. Uncle Ralph is there waiting."

Candlehead immediately went to the direction where the station will be, but Rancis stayed behind. He was looking at the brick kart. It looked like a bunch of building blocks put together. It couldn't even move because it had bricks for wheels.

But it was shaped like a kart... and he kind of understood how she felt.

He can still remember the good days; racing on the track, the crowd cheering, the many gamers, and best of all, the glory of winning. It was all gone now just because he had a special ability. He remembered their good old friend, Beard Papa, saying that they'll get used to it and accept it. But what good was accepting if their everyone else didn't?

When Candlehead was out of sight, Rancis went into the brick kart. He pretended he was back on the speedway; in his racing uniform and ready to go. He can hear the countdown: 3... 2... 1... Then they were off! They were through Gumball Canyon and up the Cakeway. He was passing by the racers. There was only King Candy and Taffyta in front of him. He pressed on the accelerator and-.

"Hey, Rancis- I mean Randy? Are you ready to go or what?"

Rancis snapped out of his day dream. Candlehead was on a hill of bricks waiting for him; she had a cheeky smile on her. "Were you having your own special little race?"

Rancis; blushing with embarrassment, denied it. "Uh, what are you talking about? I wasn't doing anything of the sort..."

"... All right, I'll believe you. Just hurry up, okay?" Then she continued to the station.

Rancis got out of the brick kart. He took one look at it... and continued his way.

* * *

Before they left the game, Rancis pulled the hood over his head. Candlehead took out a paper bag that she found in the dump and put it over her head. This was just so Surge Protector won't recognized them.

Ralph was sure the minute they step out of the exit, Surge Protector would appear and interrogate him like he always does... but he didn't. Which Ralph found odd.

In fact, most characters were acting real cautious; hiding where ever they fell they are safe. Even if Ralph was a bad guy, there was no reason for everyone to take cover.

The three look around for anything strange.

Then Candlehead saw something and screamed.

Coming in their direction was a big iron wheel, and riding on it was Koopa Kid who was having a hard time controlling it.

The three of them went out of the way just in time. They were all in complete shock.

"What the fudge?!" shouted Rancis

"What-? What in programmer's name is happening?!" demanded Ralph

Surge Protector suddenly appeared. Rancis and Candlehead slowly hid behind Ralph so Surge won't see them. "Name?" he asked

"Really? At a time like this?"

"_Name_?"

"Ugh! Wreck-it Ralph!"

"Which game are you from?"

"Fix-it Felix Jr."

"I highly suggest you go back to your game. As you can see, we are having some technical difficulties."

"What the heck is going on anyway?"

Surge explained "A koopa kid from Super Mario Bros thought he can defeat Mario for good if he used rings from Sonic Adventures to power up his invention. But as you can see..."

Koopa Kid was screaming "Help me!" He was uncontrollably jogging and that was making the wheel go in random directions.

Surge Protector gave one last warning "Now, go back to your game or else-." He was cut off when he realized the wheel was going the direction of the game entrance.

The group screamed all together at first (although Surge disappeared after a minute of screaming). It looked like the wheel was about to ran into them when something unexpected happened.

The wheel suddenly stopped in its place. Ralph and Candlehead had their eyes closed, but they opened them when they realized they weren't getting squished.

Rancis was standing right in front of them, and he was doing something he vowed he would never do again.

He tried to stop the wheel as best as he could. His eyes were furiously glowing. The wheel was slowing down; Koopa Kid even fell off of it. However, he doesn't know how much he could take... he was losing it...

As a last resort, he changed the wheel's direction and let it go.

Once it was out of the way, Rancis went on his knees; exhausted.

Ralph tried to consume what just happened. Candlehead went to Rancis' side; asking if he was all right. Surge Protector went up to Koopa Kid; scolding and interrogating him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded

Koopa Kid panicked "I didn't mean any trouble! I just wanted to squash Mario; that's all!"

There wasn't a moment of relief when the wheel passes by them; nearly crushing them. It's already caused a plentiful of damage to the station. Clearly, the rings were giving it too much power.

"Is there anyway to stop this wheel?" Surge demanded.

Koopa Kid immediately thought about it for a moment; then answered "I may have forgotten about Mario's fire flower ability. Maybe some fire power would cause the wheel to break."

"Fire flower; got it!" and with that, Surge went off to find one.

But Candlehead had another idea. "Randy, stop the wheel."

Rancis was still exhausted; he looked at her with disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You can't be serious..." He really didn't want to do it again.

"... Rancis?" (She used his real name, but nobody else heard that.)

"Yeah?"

"Just trust me." Then he saw that look on her; that same look he gave to her during the last incident... the one the got their secret revealed.

He sighed and came to a conclusion. "I'm going to regret this..."

The wheel was coming towards them, and with all the power he's got left, he held the wheel in place. It was so much pressure. He wasn't sure how much he could take it.

While he was doing that; Candlehead jumped up while she was on fire, and hit the wheel. It staggered for a bit, but still wasn't stopping. She was confused. "I thought you said this weakens by fire?" she said to Koopa Kid.

"Uh, well not directly... it can only break down if you hit the weak point." Koopa Kid explained

"And that is...?"

"On the sides, you have to hit that one point at the right time."

Rancis looked like he was about to lose it.

Candlehead went to the side and went on fire. At just the right time, she jumped up and hit a point that had the Bowser Jr. symbol on it.

The Wheel stopped moving and broke into pieces; causing the rings to fall out. Rancis let go of the wheel and fell back exhausted.

All the characters slowly came out of hiding; wondering what had just happened.

A quick blue flash came by and collected all the rings. Then Sonic the Hedgehog stopped in front of Koopa Kid and slapped him across the face. "That was not cool." he said to him and ran off.

Surge then finally appeared "I have brought the Fire Flower! Now just let me used this and..." He soon realized that the damage was over. Then he noticed the kids. "You..."

Rancis' hood was off and the paper bag that was covering Candlehead was gone. They started to slowly back away as Surge came up to them with angry eyes. "There you two _are_! I finally found you brats after four days of wondering where the heck you guys went, and now let me just say-."

Ralph suddenly confront Surge "Hey! Listen here, Surge Lame-o. These kids have just saved the arcade, and you're going to pay them back by scolding at them like they're nobody?!"

"Ralph, you don't know the situation." Surge said back.

"No, you don't know! These kids are heroes, and the last I check, heroes don't get scolded!"

"This is an important matter of security! I mean, didn't you see that girl go on fire?!"

"So? Pac-Man eats ghosts whole, Tails uses his... tails to fly, and the zombies are half-dead! How are they different from any of us?!"

Mummers of agreement came from the crowd.

Surge ignored them. "You don't know these kids, wrecker. I'll take them away for interrogation and-."

Everyone suddenly booed at Surge.

Surge tried to fend for himself. "People, this is an important matter. These kids are-."

Mario picked up the Fire Flower and threw fireballs at Surge.

"Hey! If I wasn't a hologram; that would've hit me!"

"Good; then maybe that-a would teach you a lesson." Mario said back.

"Let the kids go! Let the kids go!" chanted the crowd.

Surge scowled; he couldn't believe it. He had no choice. "This isn't over! I'll prove these kids aren't who they seem!" he shouted and disappeared.

It was quiet for a while; then everyone started cheering.

The two kids should be feeling good about themselves, but they were feeling more confused than anything. "Isn't anyone afraid of us?" the words just slipped out of Rancis' mouth.

"Afraid?" said Ralph "You kids just saved the arcade? Why on programmer's name would we be afraid of you guys?"

"You guys were awesome!" said Tails

"Very heroic." said Luigi

"We would invite you guys to our fights any day." said Ryu as his fellow street fighters agree with him.

The crowd continued to cheer for the two kids; who were still surprised at everyone's reaction.


	6. Chapter 6 The Story of Turbo

The kids were now treated like heroes throughout the arcade. Almost everyone from every game treated them like someone special. If they were to go in any game; they would be greet with warm and enthusiasm... except in Sugar Rush.

The Nicelander especially were giving them special treatment and often came to their room to give them pie (which they usually decline).

Even Felix was impressed "Jimmy jammy, I had no idea you two were capable of such strength. Well, I'm happy and proud that you guys use them good and not bad."

Candlehead was a little confuse, but she tried to make the best of it. Rancis on the other hand was completely confused. After being treated like dirt in Sugar Rush, he was sure that everyone in the arcade would hate them if they learned the truth, but instead, everyone was accepting them. It was a vision that he thought was crushed.

It was another day when they entered Tapper's along with Ralph.

"Hey, look, there are our heroes!" said Ken, and everyone cheered.

Candlehead politely waved. Rancis shrugged uncomfortably.

"Hello there, you two." greeted Tapper "I heard what happened in Game Central Station, and have to say, I'm impressed. Do you guys do that often in your old game?"

"Well..." Candlehead started nervously.

"No." Rancis promptly answered. He couldn't understand why Candlehead was so nervous about answering that question. His answer was the truth and it was easy enough to say.

Tapper seemed surprised, but he continued to talk "Then I guess someone in the Niceland Residence must have been an outstanding influence."

Ralph thought he was talking about him. "Well I don't mean to brag but-."

"I knew Felix's good guy nature would rub off on you two." Tapper said.

Now he looked slightly offended. "Yeah... it's Felix, not me..."

"I'm sure whoever is in your game; they would be very proud of you."

Candlehead looked slightly guilty.

Rancis only responded grumpily. "They don't care about us."

That not only got Tapper's attention, but everyone else's. "What do you mean by that?" asked Tapper.

This time, Candlehead was the one who answered "We were chased out because of our... gifts. They didn't want us."

"So we left." Rancis finished before Candlehead can go anymore. "We left and never looked back."

Several people gasped.

"Whoa, whoa, are you guys saying you went Turbo?!" shouted Ralph

Now everyone gasped.

"Uh... no... what's going Turbo?" asked Candlehead with a confused look. Rancis didn't ask but his look was asking the same question.

The characters shifted and gave each other uncomfortable looks.

Tapper cleared his throat and said "Whatever you game is; it must have been plugged recently if you don't know. I'm kind of glad you guys don't know who Turbo is, but at the same time, you guys should know."

Ralph started the story "You see, when the arcade first opened, Turbo Time was the most popular game around. The leading guy there was Turbo and, ugh, he just loved the attention."

Ryu picked off from Ralph's end. "Then one day, a new game Roadbusters, was plugged in and stole Turbo's fame."

"Causing him to go crazy jealous." added Ken

"So jealous that he decided to abandon his game and take over the new one." said Toad (the Super Mario Bros Toad)

"However, that plan didn't work out, and he ended up getting both games, and himself, unplugged." concluded Tails

There was a long sad silence as the story came to an end. The sad, ominous, upsetting aura filled the game.

"It's a selfish gain to abandon your game for another; no matter the reason." said Tapper "That's why you must always remember your place in your game because it's a lot more important than you think."

"... You guys don't think the reason your game was unplugged was because of that?" That was Ralph who asked.

"No!" Rancis screamed "I mean, I don't think something like that would happen. We're just a small part of our old game! Nobody cares if we were gone, and that is that!"

Rancis got off his seat left. "I think... I need some air..."

Candlehead followed him.

* * *

Rancis stood near the entrance of Tapper's. He was feeling nothing but discomfort. Probably because he heard that story.

The thought of Turbo was enough to make him shiver; a character who was so willing to get the attention he was willing to leave his game so he would take over another.

"Hey, Rancis." Candlehead came up to him. "Are you okay?"

He just answered "Yeah... I just... needed to get out..."

"Is that story making you scared too?"

"... Yeah..."

"Hey, you don't think... we're like Turbo?"

Rancis nearly had a heart attack when she asked that. He responded "No, we are not like that... creep!" But he can see the similarities; they both left their game for the sake of something better. But unlike Turbo; they left because the no longer belonged there. Turbo left just to get attention. Still, they abandon their game and vowed to never come back. How was that any different?

"We are not alike..." Rancis repeated to calm himself down, but it's not working "We are not alike at all..."

Candlehead could sense the pressure, but she still asked "You don't think... Sugar Rush would get unplugged...?"

"What? No!" He didn't mean to shout, but he was losing it. "There are a plentiful of racers in Sugar Rush! There's no way it would get unplugged!"

By now several passing by characters were looking at them.

Candlehead came up to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's all right... I don't think we're like him either."

Rancis finally calmed down a bit.

Clyde from Pac Man came up to them. "Are you okay, dude?" He asked

Candlehead responded first "Yeah, he's fine."

Clyde took at look at Rancis to make sure she was correct; then he decided to tell them what he came to them for. "Anyway, I was wondering if you can give this to your friend, Ralph." He handed them a flier.

It said: "BAD-ANON: One game at a time." Along with that was a date and time.

Clyde explained "It's a meeting for us bad guys. You know, get together and enjoy each other; it's like a club. We've been trying to get Ralph to join us for years, but he always refuse." He sighed "I was hoping that hearing from his two good, and possibly only, friends would convince him to go."

The two looked at each other and then at the flier.

"I won't force you to do. I just want you to at least try and tell him. The meeting's tomorrow after the arcade closes. It would be nice if he comes." Then the orange ghost left.

Candlehead put the flier in her pocket. The two decided to go back into Tappers.

Just before they went back into the game, Candlehead noticed something on the wall. "Rancis, look..."

He turned and saw what she was looking at.

The walls were full of graffiti; among them was a drawing of a eight-bit face with a creepy smile. It had a helmet with the letter T on it. Underneath were the words: "Turbo-Tastic!"

Seeing that picture gave the kids the chills, and they were relief that they would probably never bump into this guy since he died when the games were unplugged.


	7. Chapter 7 The Invitation

**AN: Sorry that it's been a while; had a little family trip. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

After visiting Tappers, the group decided to return back into their game. Ralph went back into the dump, and the kids went back into their room.

It would be half an hour until the arcade opens.

Rancis laid down on his bed; board. Without even touching or looking, he threw darts on a board, which had two pictures on it; one of a crown and another of a strawberry.

Candlehead was reading several books the Nicelanders leant to her. The one that she was reading right now was titled "How to Train Your Virtual Pet". She eventually put the book down and tried to do what she read in the book.

"Sit!" she ordered while pointing at Rancis.

Rancis glared at her; giving her a what-do-you-think-you're-doing look.

She ignored it. "Sit!" she repeated.

He did nothing.

"Sit!" she said a little bit louder.

"Enough!" Rancis threw his pillow at her. "If you're be an animal trainer, then do it on an actual animal."

Before Candlehead could say anything back; someone knocked on the door.

Rancis answered it. It was Gene.

"Hello, there are special heroes... well besides Felix, but you know what I mean." Gene greeted.

Rancis groaned; he was getting tired of the hero treatment. "What do you want?" He was worried he was going to get another pie.

Instead Gene handed him an envelope. Rancis opened it. It had a card inside that said "You're Invited!"

"It's an invitation to our thirtieth anniversary party!" Gene explained as he threw confetti up in the air. "It will be so much fun. There will be dancing, cake, and karaoke! No drinking though, but I guess that doesn't matter since you're both minors..."

"Karaoke?!" said Candlehead; liking what she's hearing. "Can we go?"

Gene laughed "Of course, anyone is invited can come. All the residences are invited. We even invite a few guests outside the game."

"Is Ralph coming too?" asked Candlehead.

Gene took a look at her as if trying to consume what she just said and laughed. "Ha ha ha, that's a riot; invite Ralph! Ha ha ha..." When he realized she wasn't joking; he got serious. "Look, we can't have Wreck-it Ralph at this party; he'll ruin it."

"But isn't he a part of the game too?"

"Candace, Ralph is the bad guy. Can you imagine what will happen if he does come to the party?"

"Are you going to tell him about it at least?" asked Rancis

"If I told him then he'll come anyway. He doesn't listen to us." Then his eyes lit up. "But he'll listen to you two. If you guys can distract Ralph away from the party then I'll be happier than a dog chasing his tail."

The kids looked unsure.

"I know you kids will do what's right. The party starts after the arcade closes tomorrow."

After listening to Gene, the kids head for the junkyard, but not to do as Gene said. They were going to tell Ralph about the party.

They head for the Ralph's stump, where he was talking a nap.

"All right, wake him up." Rancis said first

Candlehead shook her head "No way, you do it."

"Come on, there's no way I'm doing it."

"Well neither am I, and let's face it, you're the one who can control things from a good distance."

Rancis sighed in defeat and lifted a brick with his mind. He threw it at Ralph as gentle as he could on the head.

The wrecker ignored it at first. Rancis threw another one. This time, it woke Ralph up.

"No, I want to ride the pony..." Ralph said at first before realizing it was just a crazy dream. He noticed the kids. "Oh, hey, what are you guys here for?"

"Hey Ralph," Rancis said "We need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Candlehead started explaining. "You see, the Nicelanders are planning something really cool and-."

"Hold it, the Nicelanders?" Ralph didn't like the sound of that. "What would they want with me?"

"They are going to do something really great. Felix will be doing it to. They're-."

"Look, they never wanted anything to do with me. So why should I bother with them? And Felix never cared about me either!"

Rancis spoke up "But Ralph, it's something that you're going to like; you see-."

"I don't care! Okay? Those little people can have their fun! I have mine." Ralph stacked a couple of bricks to show that he does, but it's not exactly working.

Rancis and Candlehead looked at each other. Then Candlehead came up to him. She took the flier out of pocket.

"What's this?" Ralph asked as he took it from her.

"It's the flier for the Bad-Anon meeting." explained Candlehead

"We think you should go." added Rancis

Ralph rolled his eyes "Did Clyde put you up for this? I told him I wasn't interested."

"Come on, Ralph, think about it." said Rancis "You'll be in a meeting with a ton of characters just like you."

"Oh, please, those guys are nothing like me." Ralph threw the flier aside.

"But think about it." Insisted Candlehead "You can't relate yourself to the Nicelanders, and you can't relate yourself to Felix. So why don't you give these guys a try? I'm sure they won't bite."

Ralph picked up the flier; then he looked at the two kids who were smiling innocently. "... All right. Tomorrow's the thirtieth anniversary anyway. Might as well do something for it."

Rancis and Candlehead chuckled nervously.


	8. Chapter 8 The Party

**AN: All right, warning first; get ready for a familiar scene. I don't exactly remember how it went so it's based upon memory and reference sources.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Next day, after the arcade closed, Ralph got up and took the train out.

Rancis and Candlehead watch it leave. They were feeling a little bit guilty about leaving Ralph out of this, but they both convince themselves that it was for the better.

They both took the elevator to the penthouse. They can hear Celebration by Kool & The Gang.

The music was a lot louder when they got inside. The floor was flashing in disco colors. There were neon color balloons everywhere. It really was a party.

Gene was there to greet them. "Hey, Randy, Candace, so glad you two can make it. Did you drive Ralph away?"

"Yeah, for the moment..." Candlehead answered. The Bad-Anon meeting and the party overlap; so hopefully, by the time Ralph gets back, party will be over.

Minutes later, more guests arrive. The kids spent the party drinking punch and danced a little, but as time passed, they began to feel... over stimulated.

Felix noticed them. "Oh, Randy and Candace, you're both here! So what do you think; pretty rad party right?"

"Oh yeah, totally rad..." muttered Rancis. Truth be told; he was feeling pretty uncomfortable. It's been forever since the last party both he and Candlehead were invited to.

Candlehead was holding on to Rancis' arm for comfort. She wanted to go to this party, but now she really didn't feel in ease with her surroundings either. "Man, I hope there's cake soon..." she whispered

The music was a little too loud, everyone was crowding them, having new characters around didn't help the situation, and most of the food looked too fancy to eat.

Felix was the only who seem to take notice of their discomfort. "Are you two okay?"

"Uh... yeah... just staying cool..." responded an overwhelmed Rancis

"You know, if you guys are feeling overstimulated, then you should take a breather at the balcony." suggested Felix.

Just then, Gene started talking through a mic. "Attention everyone, we will now start our karaoke. Please read over our song suggestion books and say the number of the song you're going to sing. And no, there is no Gangnam Style or Harlem Shake after last year's disaster."

"Oh, karaoke!" said an excited Felix. He picked up a book containing the songs. "I wonder which song I should do..."

Candlehead suddenly pulled Rancis' arm. She had that puppy eye look saying she wants to do it.

"No way." Rancis answered

* * *

"And here are our next singers, Randy and Candace!" announced Gene

Candlehead now looked excited to be on stage. Rancis; not so much.

"Such a sucker..." Rancis muttered underneath his breath.

"What song do you want to sing?" asked Gene

"Number fifty-six." answered Candlehead.

"All right, then, DJ, play number fifty-six."

A song title appeared on the screen: _Raise Your Glass_ by PINK

The music started playing.

Candlehead was the first to sing:

_Right, right turn off the lights_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the dealeo?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_5 a.m. turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher penny snatcher_

_Call me up if you're a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and _

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

The crowd cheered; they loved her. Candlehead was waving and acting like this was her show.

Rancis was still unsure about all this, but she motioned to him that it was his turn.

He sighed and started to sing:

_Slam, slam, oh hot dam_

_What part of a party don't you understand?_

_Wish you just freak out_

_Can't stop, coming in hot_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now_

_Party crasher penny snatcher_

_Call me up if you're a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and _

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

The crowd cheered for him too. Rancis had to admit; it felt good for the crowd to be cheering for him for something that didn't involved the incident or his power.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside, the train was returning to Fix-it Felix Jr. Ralph was on it.

The meeting was... all right, but he wasn't about to go back the next time.

He was about go back to the dump he called home when he saw something that caught his eye: fireworks. They said "30th anniversary!"

Ralph grabbed two small glass bottles and looked through them. He could see the Nicelanders and Felix, partying and having a good time. "They're having a party without me!" he realized

He could also Pac-Man was eating the treats. "They invited Pac-Man! He's not even part of this game!"

Then he saw something that made him feel really betrayed. "Randy?! Candace?!"

* * *

Back at the party, every one was having a blast. They were enjoying the song and having the most amazing time of their life. The Nicelanders even did the Fix-it Felix dance.

The kids that were singing were having a blast; having a great time. They both forgot their discomfort and were singing the best they could with enthusiasm.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be anything but loud_

_And nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and _

_Raise your glass!_

Nicelanders: _Woo woo woo!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

Nicelanders: _Woo woo woo!_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass for me!_

Nicelanders: _Woo woo woo!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass for me!_

Everyone cheered; they loved them.

Candlehead gracefully bowed down. Rancis took a deep breath; exhausted from the singing; then he bowed down after.

"Bravo! Bravo!" cheered Felix.

Then somebody ringed the doorbell. "Ah, I bet that's Mario. Fashionably late per norm." assumed Felix.

"I'll get it!" said Gene as he hummed to the door. But when he answered it; it took three seconds before he suddenly slammed the door. "It's Wreck-it Ralph!" he screamed.

The Nicelanders were suddenly in a turmoil again. "He'll wreck the party!" one of them screamed.

Rancis and Candlehead couldn't believe it. They thought Ralph will spend all his time at the meeting (or at Tapper's if he didn't go).

"Felix! You have to get rid of him! He'll wreck everything!" shouted Gene.

Felix hesitated for a moment, but he went behind the double doors to talk to Ralph.

For a while; there was no telling what was going to happen. Then Ralph burst through the door. "Hey, everybody!" he said as enthusiastic as he could, but it wasn't working. He even accidentally wreck the ceiling causing a chunk to fall on top of Felix.

Felix then went into the dead position whenever one of Ralph's attack or a flying bird hit him.

Everyone gasped, but then Felix regenerated. "I'm okay; I'm okay." he assured everyone.

Ralph tried to greet everyone as friendly as he could, but all everyone was giving him back were scared (and glaring from Gene) looks. Rancis looked like he could wet himself while Candlehead stood behind him.

Ralph frowned once he saw the two, but then tried to make his best smile. "Hey, there you two..."

"Uh, hey Ralph..." Rancis responded nervously.

"We thought you were at the Bad-Anon meeting..." said Candlehead; cowering even more behind Rancis' back.

"Well, the meeting ended early. Not what you expected huh?" Ralph had a smile, but his glaring eyes told the two that he was really mad.

"Don't worry." Felix assured everyone. "Ralph won't be here for long; he is just here for the cake. I'll fix whatever damage he does."

Then just like perfect timing, the cake arrive.

It was a cake that was shaped like the Niceland building. "Wow, you've really outdone yourself, Mary." complemented Felix "Look, there's all of us at the top. They even got Randy and Candace."

The kids were flatter to be on the top like everyone else, but then they cringed when they saw Ralph standing on the mud; looking like a monster.

And they weren't the only one who noticed. "Mary, what's the flavor of the mud I seem to be standing on?" asked Ralph

"Oh, uh, it's chocolate." Mary responded nervously.

"I was never really a big fan of chocolate." Ralph heard Mary said that everyone's house is their favorite flavor.

"Oh, well, I did not know that."

"And one other thing, I think this guy would be much happier if we put him on the top of the cake, and to make room, we just put this little guy down here." He placed the sculpture of him on top of the cake, and Felix sculpture on the mud.

The Nicelanders gasp. Rancis gulped "Oh boy..." Gene glared at Ralph, grabbed the Ralph sculpture, and put Felix back on top. "No, Felix needs to be at the top because he's the good guy. You on the other hand... well, there's no room for you on the cake. That's why you're at the bottom."

"Well, maybe if we take this nice, shiny medal from Felix and gave it to Ralph for once, huh? Then will there be room for me on top of the cake?" Ralph's voice was getting more angry.

"No, we won't do that! Felix gets his medal because he's done a good job fixing the damage you wreck! That's why he get's the medal! Because he's the good guy to rest of us, unlike you!"

Hoping to end the fight, Felix nervously suggested "How about we just eat the cake?"

Ralph ignored him. "If I won a medal, would I finally be allowed on top of the cake? Would I finally be allow up there with the rest of you guys!"

"Uh, maybe we should leave..." whispered Candlehead

"Good idea..." agreed Rancis

The two began to sneak away when Gene said back "If you won a medal, we let you live up here in the penthouse. But it will never, ever happen. You're just the bad guy who wrecks the building!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"NO, I'M NOT!" Ralph finally lost his temper and smashed the cake.

"Eek!" Candlehead screamed and hide behind Rancis; who got the majority splattered by the cake.

Gene only glared at Ralph as he cleaned the cake off of him. "Yes... you... are..."

There was a moment of silence before Ralph shouted "Oh, just you guys wait. I am going to get the most shiniest, coolest medal you have ever seen, that will make Felix's medals wet themselves! Thank you for the wonderful party ladies and gentlemen, and good night!" Then he left the room and slammed the door.

"You don't think he's serious, do you?" asked a Nicelander

"Come on, of course he's not serious." snapped Gene "Where's a bad guy going to win a medal?"

Rancis and Candlehead had concern looks on their faces. They ran after Ralph.

* * *

**AN: Fun fact; the experience Rancis and Candlehead went through earlier is based upon my experience at a party. Don't ask for more details.**

**Also, Raise Your Glass is an actual song for those who didn't know, but I sort of had to kid-friendly-ize it (sorry if you like the song as is). I changed the rating just in case though.**


	9. Chapter 9 A House for Ralph

Ralph was about to go down the elevator when Rancis said "Wait, Ralph."

He just glared at them. "What do you two want?"

Rancis explained "Look, we were going to tell you about the party, but Gene said it was best if you didn't come."

"Yeah, and you said you didn't care about it." added Candlehead.

"Really?" Ralph said back "Thirty years of doing the same job over and over, and you don't think I wouldn't care?"

"But you did say..." muttered Candlehead

"We thought it was in your character to not care!" said Rancis

"My character?" growled Ralph

"Well, you are the bad guy!" pointed out Candlehead.

That was the wrong thing to say. "...Gee thanks." said Ralph sarcastically "Even though I gave you guys a new home; from the goodness of my heart, you both think I'm just the bad guy too! Way to show appreciation to your Uncle Ralph!" And with that, he went into the elevator and went down; leaving the two kids to feel bad about themselves.

* * *

After that huge wreck, everyone pitched in to clean the last bit of cake and resume the party. But no one was in the mood; so the party was canceled.

Rancis and Candlehead were on the roof; feeling awful. The roof was their favorite place to go when they were in a foul mood.

"I have a bad feeling in my code..." muttered Candlehead "We should've just told Ralph about the party..."

"Yeah...we should've..." muttered Rancis in agreement.

They really did want to tell Ralph about the party, but instead they let Gene's words get to them and they left their friend out.

"I guess I can see why he is such a cranky guy..." said Candlehead "Felix and the Nicelanders live in this nice big building, and all Ralph lives in the dump... with a stump... and all alone..."

Rancis took one look at that pile of bricks. It really didn't look nice.

Then he had an idea. "Hey, then why don't we change that?"

* * *

The two broke into the Niceland storage room where they took out a few bags of cement and a mixer.

They went to the dump to their work.

Rancis used his powers to make a clearing and then he stacked the brink with the wet cement in between until it took the form of a small house. There was also a window, a door, a roof, and a working lightbulb inside. It wasn't as nice looking as Niceland Residence, but it beat the dump.

There was wet cement used to form the building. Candlehead went on fire and went around it to dry the cement faster.

Once it was done, Rancis put up a banner on top. It said in colorful letter: "TO OUR FRIEND RALPH".

Candlehead also brought in a few furniture to go inside. She wasn't sure if Ralph could fit in them, but she was sure he'll love it.

"Do you think he'll like it?" asked Rancis as he looked at their hard work.

"I'm sure he will." assured Candlehead

All they had to do now was wait...

... Ralph was sure taking a long time to get back.

"Hey, the arcade is opening soon right?" asked Rancis

"Yeah, in about fifteen minutes..." answered Candlehead.

Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

The two hurried out of the game and into Game Central Station. They were about to go to Tapper's when they bumped into Q*bert, who was heading into the game.

"Oh, hey Q*bert." said Rancis "Have you seen, Ralph?"

Q*bert responded "#$& "

"Huh?" Rancis didn't understand him.

"Let me try." said Candlehead "Felix taught me a little Q*bert-iense." She cleared her voice and spoke "% #$?"

Q*bert responded "X^ %!"

Candlehead tried to translate what he said "Ralph has got himself stuck in the toilet?"

"X^ %!" Q*bert repeated

"Ralph is at some boring clean up game?"

"$%&#!" Q*bert yelled in frustration.

"Ralph's gone to a game called Hero's Duty." Candlehead finally got it. Then her eyes widen in horror and shock. "Ralph's gone to Hero's Duty?!"

"We've got to hurry! Thank's Q*bert!" said Rancis as he grabbed Candlehead's hand and the two headed for the game as quick as they could.


	10. Chapter 10 Hero's Duty

Hero's Duty was one of the few games in the arcade that Rancis and Candlehead haven't visited. Then again, hearing about giant vicious creatures called Cy-bugs were enough to make them avoid the game.

The two hurried on to the train which took them into the game.

Once they reached their stop they hurried out and into where the starting place for Hero's Duty should be. There were not soldiers or anybody there at the start, just an giant opening that lead them to the second most horrific thing they've ever seen.

The game was dark and dangerous. Men in armor were fighting giant robotic; Cy-bugs, that were swarming around fiercely.

Rancis and Candlehead watched from the sides; trying to stay out of harm's way; looking for Ralph.

Then Candlehead noticed one soldier was panicking and screaming compare to the others who were completely calm. "Ralph?" She took a step out of the safe zone.

Rancis was about to pull her back, but it was too late.

A Cy-bug noticed them and zoomed down.

The kids had no choice, they had to run!

* * *

Sergeant Calhoun was dealing with the first person shooter. It was her duty to make sure the player reaches to the top of the tower so he or she can get a medal.

However, she was suddenly distracted by the screaming of two kids. How did they get into this and why; she'll never know.

"Troops five, take care of those two kids!" she ordered

* * *

Rancis and Candlehead were running away from the big scary Cy-bugs. The swarm looked like they could eat them in one gulp.

Rancis threw whatever he can at them: weapons, scraps of metal; an egg. He even got the ground to curve out and smashed the bugs.

There were too many of bugs though. It looked like they were about to get eaten when a men in amour came into their defense.

"I don't know what you kids are doing here, but you better get out of here!" shouted one of the higher up soldier. "You have no reason to be here!"

Rancis was about to say something when a Cy-bug managed to get through the soldier defenses and came flying down.

Candlehead freaked out and went on fire; causing Rancis and the other soldiers to back away.

The Cy-bug, however, stopped in surprise and looked at her in fascination.

Candlehead was expecting something bad to happen. When it didn't happen; she opened her eyes and saw the Cy-bug looking at her. She decided to try what she learned from that book. "Sit..." she said softy.

The Cy-bug still looked at her.

She cleared her voice and said it a little bit louder "Sit!"

Surprisingly, the bug went to the ground and sat.

Pleased with herself, Candlehead's flame went out and she did the next thing the book mentioned; praise it. She pet the Cy-bug on the head like a dog. "That's a good boy. That's a real good boy."

Then the Cy-bug did something that no one would've guess, it relaxed and panted like a cute little puppy. Rancis and a few soldiers stared in disbelief.

* * *

After the soldier that's supposedly identified as Markowski accidentally blocked the first person shooter, Sergeant Calhoun pressed the switch that triggers the beacon.

A light shot out of the tower; the Cy-bugs saw that light and went to it where they were deleted.

Calhoun then came up to Markowski. "What is the first rule of Hero's Duty?" she demanded sternly.

"Uh, no cuts, no buts, and no coconuts?" Markowski answered

Calhoun slapped him. "WRONG! Never interfere with the first person shooter. Our duty is to get them to the top of the tower where they can win a medal." After she scolded him she ordered other soldiers "Now get back into starting formation!"

However, there was one thing she had to do before going to do that.

* * *

Rancis saw a woman soldier come up to them. She didn't look like she was going to comfort them. "Who do you think you are, kid?" she demanded.

"Uh... Randy. And this is my friend, Candace." he answered

"Ah... you mean you're one of those kids that stopped that crazed turtle and his wheel. Well just because the arcade's all soft with you doesn't mean that I'll be." Then Calhoun noticed something "Where's your friend?"

"Who? Candace? She's-." Then he suddenly cut off short when he saw Candlehead playing with the Cy-bug, who cheerfully responds.

The soldiers stare in shock. Calhoun was the most shock out of them. "What the-? How did a Cy-bug ignore the beacon?!" She knew that the Cy-bugs were programed to be vicious and go to the beacon without a second thought.

However, their shock and confusion was suddenly interrupted with a sound coming from the entrance.

Calhoun got everyone to be quiet. She and her men were getting ready to shoot. Rancis stood behind. Candlehead was just having fun with her new friend.

The mysterious stranger entered... It was Felix.

"SHOOT, MEN, SHOOT!" Calhoun ordered. She and the soldiers fired at him.

Caught off guard, Felix screamed and jumped up; dodging the shoots.

Seeing Felix; Rancis came in front of Calhoun. "Wait, don't shoot! He's-."

"Out of the way, pretty boy!" shouted Calhoun as she pushed him aside. She got into close range with Felix and ready to shoot.

"Start talking, bite-size!" she ordered.

Felix nervously replied "I-I'm Fix-It Felix Jr, madam, from Fix-It Felix Jr..." Then he stopped when he got a closer look at Calhoun's face. "Jimmy jammy... look at that high definition... your face... it's so pretty..."

Rancis could believe Felix just said that about the lady that could kill him. "Really...?"

Calhoun's face softens for a moment; then it hardens again. "Flattery don't charge these batteries, civilian. Now state you business!"

"Um... well, I'm looking for my college, Wreck-it Ralph." Felix replied

"Never heard of him." Calhoun responded coldly.

"Well, Q*bert saw him come in here." Felix was sure Ralph was here; Q*bert was a good friend and would never lie to him. Then Felix's attention was directed to someone else.

"Randy!" he exclaimed as he went to him. "There you are! We were worried about you and Candace... That reminds me, where is Candace?"

Rancis turned around to see Candlehead still playing with the Cy-bug.

"Jimmy jammy..." Felix said in disbelief.

Rancis had enough. "Candlehead- I mean, Candace, can you stop playing with that thing; there's no telling what it's going to do."

"But he's friendly." She said back

"He?" said Calhoun; knowing Cy-bugs don't have a gender.

"Well, he looks like a he." Then she asked the one question no one wanted her to ask. "Can I keep him?"

Calhoun, Felix, and Rancis answered at the same time "No!"

Candlehead's smile faded and turned into a pout. It looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Seeing this, the Cy-bug confronted the three of them; growling and looking vicious again.

Calhoun was ready to fire, but Felix and Rancis screamed "All right! All right! You can keep him!"

On that answer, Candlehead cheered and hugged her new unexpected friend, who became soft and cuddly in personality.

Calhoun didn't like it, but there was little choice. She came up to the bug and put something where the sun doesn't shine. "This will prevent the Cy-bug from making any of its eggs. If you're serious about keeping that thing, then watch your back." She said those last three words coldly.

Felix was still in shock, but he recovered once he remembered something. "Randy, you and Candace need to get back to our game...That is if there is any game to go back to..." Felix's voice became full of worry.

Rancis had a bad feeling of what that meant. "Felix... did something happen?"

Felix hesitated for a moment, but decided it's not best to keep it a secret. He explained without Ralph wrecking the building; kids thought the game was broken. "If Ralph doesn't come back, Mr. Litwack's going to unplug our game in the morning! Q*bert told me Ralph went into this game."

"Impossible." retorted Calhoun "Nothing ever gets pass me-."

Suddenly a sound can be heard from the top of the tower. A rocket suddenly shot down in break-neck speed.

"ESCAPE POD!" Calhoun screamed "Who's in it?!"

The rocket went straight out of the exit; before it disappeared, Calhoun, Felix, Rancis, and Candlehead saw what was inside.

"Cy-bug!" shouted Calhoun

However, the other three were more concern about someone else "Ralph!"

* * *

Felix, the kids, and Calhoun, immediately went back out to Game Central Station. Felix and the kids need to get Ralph back. Calhoun was along to destroy the Cy-bug that went with Ralph.

Surge Protector was showing them the way where the rocket blast off to. Rancis and Candlehead kept a good distance away from him since they were still not on good terms. Surge was aware that they were close by but can't do anything about it (after all, there was that giant Cy-bug).

"The rocket went flying off this way and went in here." Surge pointed to a game entrance.

Rancis and Candlehead looked at the entrance sign to see what game it was.

Candlehead's jaw dropped.

Rancis' eyes went wide. "You've got to be kidding me..."

The game was Sugar Rush.


	11. Chapter 11 The Big Decision

**AN: All right, this is for those who are confused. Part 1 was before the movie. However, as part 2 processes, you might notice that it's becoming an AU. Sorry I didn't mention this before. It doesn't really become an AU until part 3.**

**Anyway, here's part 2's final chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

"Sugar Rush?" said Calhoun; mind still focused on the Cy-bug in the ship "We're going in there; that Cy-bug will devour Sugar Rush like a cuckoo kip-pit in a roster tree..."

"What was that now?" asked Felix; not understanding what she was saying.

"Do any of you even know what a Cy-bug is?" Calhoun demanded; not only at Felix, but the kids as well.

"I can't say that I do..." answered Felix

Rancis shook his head.

Candlehead only went closer to her new pet.

Calhoun answered sternly "A Cy-bug is like a virus. They don't know they're in a game; all they know is eat, kill, multiply... or that's how they're _suppose_ to be." She glared at Candlehead's Cy-bug, who was whimpering (a very unusual act for a Cy-bug). Calhoun continued "The Cy-bugs will consume Sugar Rush. And do you think they'll stop there?"

"Yes!" exclaimed both Felix and Rancis

"Wrong! Viruses do not stop! Once they destroy Sugar Rush, they'll travel from game to game, until this arcade is nothing but forgotten dreams..." She said coldly before walking through the entrance.

"Is she always that intense?" asked Rancis to a Hero's Duty soldier.

"It's not her fault." the soldier explained "She was programmed with one of the most tragic back-story... it was the wedding day... she was going to get married Dr. Brandon Scott... however, she was too in-trance in his eyes to perform a security check... They were pronounce husband and wife when a Cy-bug came in... and ate Brandon whole..."

At the end of the story, Calhoun shuttered at the horrible memory. Then she shook off the thoughts and opened up a hover-board.

"Wait? You're going on your own?" asked Felix; then came into terms of his choice "I'm coming with you."

"It'll be dangerous tracking that Cy-bug... if you get killed in another game, you won't reintegrate." Calhoun pointed out.

"Well, neither do you, madame. And anyway, it's my job to fix what Ralph wrecks. So, I am coming with you." Felix declared.

Calhoun turned her face from Felix, then she pointed to an empty spot on the hover-board. Felix gleefully hopped on.

Then he remembered the kids. "Randy? Candace? Are you guys coming?"

Rancis paused when Felix asked him that question. He looked at Candlehead for an answer, but she looked more uncertain than him.

Were they ready to go back to Sugar Rush? Can they confront all those characters there? The same guys who ridicule and ostracized them?

... No, they most certainly weren't.

"You guys go on ahead." answered Rancis "Candace and I will go back to the residence."

Felix looked at them for a while, and said "All right, but sure the Nicelanders stay calm. I'll be back with Ralph before you know it."

"At least I don't have to look at that ugly thing while searching." muttered Calhoun. Then they were off.

Candlehead petted her Cy-bug "There, there, Sparkle; when she said ugly thing I'm sure she didn't mean you."

Rancis looked at her. "Sparkle?" he questioned

"Well if you look closely, his eyes are sparkling." pointed out Candlehead.

Rancis looked at the Cy-bug. It tried to give a friendly smile... and its eyes were sparkling a little. He still groaned at the lack of logic at the name.

* * *

Like what he told Felix, the two returned back to the Niceland Residence.

Everyone was gathered around at the penthouse; wondering what the heck they should do.

The kids came into the room to rejoin them. Rancis told them what Felix had said.

However, this doesn't mean that the Nicelanders would relax.

"As soon as he can?!" exclaimed Gene "Who knows how long that would be?!"

"Don't worry, Felix said he will come back, and I believe him!" exclaimed Rancis

"I believe him too!" added Candlehead "We just need to relax and-."

Suddenly, Sparkle, who was chasing a duck, crashed into the room wondering where the duck went.

Seeing something that looks really dangerous, the Nicelanders go into a panic.

* * *

It took a while, but everyone calmed down once they realized the Cy-bug wasn't going to be any harm.

After that; everyone tried to keep themselves occupied as they wait for Felix and Ralph to return. But as time passed, one by one, the Nicelanders began to lose hope. By the time the arcade closed, there was no almost no one left.

Rancis was on the roof; he obviously could see the big orange sign that said: "Out of Order. Come Talk to Me Tomorrow."

Candlehead was flying on Sparkle. She landed on the roof and got off of him. She sat next to Rancis. "It's a mess isn't it...?"

"Yeah..." Rancis muttered in agreement.

The two at first didn't know what to do. It was taking a long time for Felix and Ralph to come back.

Eventually, they left Fix-it Felix Jr and looked at the entrance of their old game.

It was a long pause. Then Candlehead asked "They aren't going to come out anytime soon, aren't they?"

Rancis answered "No... I don't think they are..."

"So what are we going to do?"

He thought about it for a moment and decided "The only thing we can do."

* * *

Sparkle was at the entrance, ready to go.

The kids were on him; unsure about what will happen next.

"You ready for this?" asked Candlehead

"Let's find out!" responded Rancis

And on that cue, Candlehead tapped Sparkle; signaling him that it was time to go.

Sparkle went flying as fast as it can, through the entrance... and into Sugar Rush.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: What awaits Rancis and Candlehead in Sugar Rush? Will they find Ralph and Felix in time? Will this go smoothly as planned?... Actually, on that last one; probably not. **

**Find out in the final story; Part 3: The Return to Sugar Rush.**


End file.
